


Festival Fever

by FanFicReader01



Series: Connor's Crazy College Adventures [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Desk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Smut, Summer, Teacher-Student Relationship, people get sweaty, sex in third chapter, the deus sex machina is strong in this one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: The school holds an annual summer festival. Fun things ensue with Connor and his friends and maybe, just maybe he finds some alone time with his favourite teacher while he's at it ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everybody for liking this series so much <3  
> It's also fun to write! I am, however, on a 3 week holiday now so wifi is sparse :P So sorry if some things go slower than usual (even tho im already slow to start with xD)  
> Anyway, thank you once again for taking ur time to read these stories! Really, the comments & kudos are appreciated and make my day <3<3

“There will also be special drink cups,” Markus states as he reveals the next part of his presentation. The presentation is basically just for him and his friends as they’re all settled in the library on a sunny afternoon. School’s going to be closed in an hour so they have to rush through some things.

 “So what do all these colours mean?” Kara frowns at the next picture.

“Red means taken, green means single and blue means not interested,” Markus explains.

  “And the additional colours stand for your sexual orientation?” Simon guesses and his partner winks, implying he’s correct but also in a flirtatious move.

 “Is there also a special room for the _fun_ stuff?” North rolls her eyes.

“Fun room? Ralph would like to go to the fun room!” Ralph interrupts. The innocent poor guy doesn’t catch up on the female student’s innuendo and it makes the others chuckle.

 “Well… I don’t think that’s necessary,” Markus calmly replies. Ralph pouts his lip in reply.

“Because the festival itself will be fun enough,” he adds. The younger student smiles once again before his attention span is taken by something else. Markus ignores it, knowing that’s the best way sometimes to ‘deal’ with Ralph, and continues his explanation for the festival.

 

The summer festival will happen over two weeks. It’s an annual event held at the very end of the schoolyear where the whole school comes  together: teachers, students and staff. There will be music, a BBQ and plenty of games. It will be right after the exams are done and right before graduation of the final year students.

 This year, Markus and friends have taken a part of the organisation upon them. To everyone’s delight, their annoying gym teacher Reed doesn’t lend a hand this year. Maybe it’s because of the trouble he caused previous year that led to this decision. Much to Connor’s delight, mister Anderson has also helped with a few things such as finding the right man for the drinks.

 When asked about it by North, mister Anderson smirked: “Gotta use my drinking skills for something useful this time.”

 

 “Guys, I don’t want to interrupt your moment, but school’s going to close now,” a familiar voice says.

“Jerry!” Ralph jumps up and almost throws the book he’d been reading aside. The two hug.

 “Are you helping the others with the school festival too?” Jerry smiles and the younger man nods.

“Yes! Ralph’s going to help with the cups and the drinks,” Ralph answers excited. The janitor gives Kara a quick look who then nods in response.

 “It will be alright when he’s with us. Don’t you worry about that,” Kara says in a reassuring tone.

“Alright then! We’ll pack our things and leave you be,” Markus says as he’s already collecting the pages from his presentation. Simon and Connor help while North stores some used books away.

 “You’re coming too, right?” Kara asks Jerry once they’re all standing in the large hallway.

“Of course, of course, Kara! I won’t be just there as a janitor this time,” the man says with a smile that affects the whole group.

 “I’ll see you tomorrow, guys!” Jerry says his goodbye and Ralph waves after them too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shenanigans with Connor and his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally there's the in-between chapter that'll eventually lead up to a smutty third chap!  
> It's quite longer than the previous chapter becos I tried to give each person a bit of screentime >:D Hope you'll enjoy!

The group’s lucky with the weather. Their sky’s blue, apart from a few soft, unthreatening white clouds that slowly pass by.

Connor’s in his car, picking them all up one by one. Markus, North and Simon are already chilling at Simon’s place so that spares Connor some gas.

 “’Sup, losers! We’re going to the school festival!” Connor exclaims as soon as he’s rolled down the window and sees North approach.

 His friend, of course, points her favourite finger at him, making the male student smirk. North sits in the passenger seat and grins: “Shotgun, this place’s mine.”

 “Sure, where are the lovebirds?”

“Still doing their makeup,” North jokes but then Simon already pops his head out of the door. He’s wearing round sunglasses and reveals to wear a white shirt and light blue shorts. His partner follows in a similar style: dark grey shirt and light brown cargo pants.

 “Finally you’re here, kept us waiting!” Simon chuckles as he takes a place in the back seat with Markus.

“Now we still gotta pick up Kara,” Connor states as he starts the engine.

 “Don’t bother, Luther apparently drives her to the school,” North informs.

“Nice. Will her sister tag along?” Simon wonders out loud. He’s quite the good friends with the little kid.

 “I guess so. But she won’t stay long,” North replies.

 

When they’re at the parking, it’s already crowded and they all cross their fingers to find a place close to the building.

 “Ah, of course,” Connor exclaims enthusiastic when he sees there’s still a free place next to mister Anderson’s old tin can.

 “How does that man even drive in that thing?” North wonders, shaking her head.

“Reflects his age,” Markus coughs, still in Connor’s hearing range.

 “Oy, nothing wrong with that car! It still does what it’s made to do,” Connor retorts.

“Of course, you like old men. Then I’m not surprised you like old cars too,” North cackles and then pokes her friend. “So, ehm.. is it sex safe too? Or does the car fall apart when you do it?”

 She’s back at it again with the dirty questions and implications. It makes Connor blush.

“We’re not having this conversation,” Connor flatly replies.

 “You’re in denial,” Markus adds with a smug grin.

“I’m not. I haven’t had any… sexual intercourse with him yet,” Connor rolls his eyes. For a moment he looks longing to which Simon adds: “ _Yet_.”

 “You’re starting too now?”

“You’ve been pestering us with your thirsty ass the whole damn year, thought I’d finally compensate a little,” Simon winks.

They all have a laugh about it before they proceed entering the school building.

 

The hallways are empty and only the main area that leads to the large open area is crowded with folk.

Music is already audible. Midway, the history teacher greets them.

 “Good to see you all here!”

“Hey, professor!” they answer in unison.

 “So, Josh, ready to mingle, I see,” North unashamed asks her professor after she ogled the green plastic cup in his hand. Josh chuckles and sighs.

 “Guess it’s just a fact. Not really looking per se. Anyway,  you shouldn’t try to mingle with your students or your teachers.” The latter part makes the group all look at Connor.

Instead of confronting them, Connor quickly says: “Let’s go outside.” The others don’t want to worsen the situation either so they quickly say goodbye and walk to the square where it’s really crowded with people.

 “Old school games you find at the amusement parks ‘n stuff. I like they kept that part,” North says amused as she lets her eyes quickly scan the environment.

 “There’s Kara!” Simon points out and the rest follows him to the stand. There are plastic cups piled up in a pyramid and for a few coins, you can try to knock all cups over. Kara and Alice are already seen trying. Luther accompanies them and when he sees Kara’s friends, he smiles.

 As soon as Alice spots Simon, she runs over to the blond student. She jumps in his arms and Simon spins her around and laughs.

 “Have you been growing? You used to be a bit lighter,” Simon grins and Alice nods.

“Grew three centimeters! Wanna knock the cups over with me?”

Simon throws a look at his friends who nod: go with it.

 “Alright, let’s do this!”

The first ball misses its target and North sarcastically claps her hands.

 “Just need to warm up,” Simon promises the kid. Alice watches full excitement. The second ball manages to knock out three cups. The third ball hits only one cup and the fourth ball makes the whole pile come down. Simon gets a ticket with points which he can use to buy a prize.

 “What’s it gonna be, young man?” the booth woman asks.

The blond student looks over to Alice. “You decide.”

 It makes the little girl all happy and then she points out one large plush dolphin.

“Ah, I’m afraid I don’t have enough points for that,” Simon mutters, almost not wanting to disappoint his little friend. That’s where Markus decides to step in.

 “I’ll try.” He gives the vendor the necessary coins and gets handed five new balls.

“Markus! Markus! Markus!” his partner cheers on and Alice joins together with Kara and North.

 

Markus is a bit more successful but still, they haven’t earned enough points to buy the bear. Suddenly an unpleasant laughter is heard. It’s Gavin Reed. He doesn’t hide the fact his gaze lingered a bit longer on Connor.

 “Is this the class I taught to play handball and such? You all look pathetic!” he mocks as he walks over to the little group. He ignores some venomous looks North throws him or Connor who’s rolling his eyes, obviously annoyed.

He quickly pays the vendor and then takes a green ball in his hand.

 “Watch and learn,” he snickers, full of himself as usual.

“You know we were trying to score some points to get the little girl that plush over there, right,” Kara dares to step in. Reed’s eyes lower and stare at Alice, who now kind of hides behind Luther.

Maybe he’s intimidated by Kara’s neighbour, maybe he still has some humanity left in him but then Reed genuinely smiles and even promises to give the points he’ll earn to Alice.

 

Their gym teacher manages to knock down the pile of cups with two tries. Everyone’s impressed but they don’t let it show. Reed being Reed, hopes he’s still lucky when he goes for a second pile. Just to show off. Unfortunately, his luck already runs out and he misses four times.

 “Last chance,” the vendor lady says, unimpressed.

“Fuck,” Reed curses and in a rush of frustration he throws the final ball so hard, it flies over the actual cups and then it hits someone in the crowd. Everyone watching holds their breath.

 “M-Mister Kamski!” Gavin stammers in shock.

Elijah Kamski, the man substituted by mister Anderson, is apparently back from his sick-leave. He’s sitting in a wheelchair. He wears a cool frown and Reed takes a step back when the man approaches.

 “Mister Reed.” It’s enough to make the smaller professor shudder. When Kamski remains staring him down, mister Reed starts rambling apologies. It’s something his students barely see.

 “Reed apologizing? No fucking way!” North whispers to Connor as they all just stand there.

Then Kamski’s face cracks and turns into a smile which turns into laughter.

 “Got you good there, little brother!” the man in the wheelchair cackles.

“Little brother?!” The surprise is readable on every student’s face. Alice and Luther kind of stand next to them, even more clueless. Before anyone can start asking questions, the main secretary of the school shows up.

 “Ah,  Chloe, there you are!” Kamski seems to be happy seeing her.

“Hello, North, Simon, Connor, Kara, Markus and mister Reed,” Chloe smiles as she stands behind the wheelchair, intending to move mister Kamski around. She nods to Luther and Alice in a friendly way.

Connor keeps amazed by the fact that the administrator actually memorizes so many names and faces.

 “I hope you’re all enjoying the festival? You were the ones who helped behind the scenes, right?” Chloe asks. The students nod in harmony.

 

After Chloe, mister Kamski and Reed are gone, Simon gathers the tickets with points and changes them in for the plush teddy.

 “Here, for you,” he says to Alice who immediately begins hugging the bear.

“Thank you, everyone!” the girl smiles and Kara and Luther return the smile. They walk over the festival some more before Alice and their neighbour have to leave early. They say their goodbyes at the gate before the friend group returns to the party.

“Reed actually being nice was quite the surprise,” North mutters as they’re strolling through the crowd.

 “So many questions,” Connor shakes his head.

“So I guess it’s true then,” North says.

 “What?” Simon wants to know.

“That dear mister Kamski not only is mister Reed’s bro but also Chloe’s secret admirer!”

 “So they’re brothers for real?” Connor exclaims, still in disbelief.

“He didn’t call Reed his little brother for a reason, dumbass!” North laughs.

 “Whoa, whoa, wait! Secret admirer?” Markus stammers, trying to catch up on everything that just happened. North smirks and nods.

 “Don’t tell me you didn’t recognize those looks the two gave each other. You, most of all, should recognize.”

 “Wow,” Markus says.

“Wow,” Simon repeats. And then he bumps into Connor who suddenly stopped.

 

“Good to see you here too, mister Anderson. Although not in this… situation,” Connor says as he looks at his professor. The man’s standing in a special booth together with two other teachers. Only their heads are visible, the rest is hidden behind a wooden wall.

 “Oh, hey, Connor, everybody,” mister Anderson chuckles awkwardly.

“Connor was already starting to miss you, you old fart,” North’s tongue is pretty loose today. Their professor rolls his eyes.

 “What’s this all about? Cake throwing?” Connor examines the stand. Then Jerry appears behind the wooden wall and greets the others.

 “It’s for a charity, Connor. For only a few coins you get to throw these cakes into their faces,” he explains like it’s a totally normal thing. Simon can’t hold back a chuckle and neither can Kara.

 “Before you all going to ask, I haven’t drunk… _yet_ ,” mister Anderson snorts. Then Ralph appears too with a plate with fresh cakes on.

 “Ralph helped Jerry make these tarts!” the young student says. He’s jumpy but manages to keep the cakes on the plate.

 “Ooh, they must taste nice,” Kara says. Ralph heavily nods but insists on not eating them.

“Y-You gotta throw them! But you also need to pay to do that! Yes, you got to pay.” While Ralph is putting the ‘ammo’ away, Jerry leans in to Kara and whispers: “Between you and me, Ralph’s quite the kitchen disaster. I don’t really trust him _that_ much so I doubt the cakes are actually edible.”

 “We’ll keep that in mind,” Kara giggles. “Still, it’s sweet of you to involve him into it anyway!”

 

Of course every single student of the group has to have a go with this charity booth.

Some teachers are lucky their student’s aim isn’t the best. But in the end, all three professor’s have their whole face smeared with cake and whipped cream. Maybe mister Anderson’s the most targeted victim. He isn’t surprised.

 He appears behind the booth and only wipes off a small part of the cake. “Tell me again why I should’ve done this, Jerry,” he snorts and Jerry only laughs. The older man eventually joins his laughter before he turns to his favourite student.

 “What you looking at, punk?”

“Nothing,” Connor tries to hold in his laughter. “You know what, let’s get you cleaned up.” Without more words, the male student grabs mister Anderson’s shoulders and leads him through the mass.

 “I can still see, Connor,” he huffs.

“Just to be sure. You’re a mess,” Connor grins amused.

 “Of which you’re the main cause. Your aim’s too good,” mister Anderson retorts but in a light-hearted manner.

 The rest of his friends decide to leave Connor alone with his professor and decide to enjoy more games and music on the festival.

 “Hopefully they don’t get themselves in too much trouble” Simon outs his worry but North shakes her head.

 “Connor’s sneaky enough. I’m sure he’ll manage. Poor mister Anderson, though.”

That causes a laugh in every student.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the moment has arrived you've all waited for! >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, motivation took me forever :(  
> I stumbled into a new fandom so woops xD Anyway, here the final chapter is! Hope you guys enjoy it :D
> 
> Once again, thank you everybody for ur kudo's and nice comments on this fic and the other DBH fics! Really puts a smile on my face :D of which i cant have enough these days :')

Connor and mister Anderson walk towards the bathroom inside the building. Connor leans against the door while Hank washes his face. Some of the cake remains drooping down onto his shirt.

 “Damn, everything’s become messier,” he huffs.

The student throws him a sneaky smirk. “Maybe you should take it all _off_ then.” That earns him an honest laugh from Hank.

 “Not here where everyone can just barge in,” the older man says. That raises the question for Connor. “So is there a place where _not_ everyone can just barge in?”

 “You bet there is,” mister Anderson cocks an eyebrow before taking out a ring full of keys. It puts a smile on both their faces. The man quickly washes his hands too before they walk through the empty hallways. They go to the second floor and teacher and student remain silent during the whole trip.

 “Here we are. My ‘official’ classroom.”

It’s not the lecture room where Hank gives most of his teachings but it’s still a rather big room. There’s a normal but heavy desk with a normal chair. Nothing too fancy. But things don’t have to be super fancy. Especially not for mister Anderson. Functional, that’s the main priority of the man.

 

Once the door’s closed and _locked_ , there’s no going back. The warm afternoon sun falls through the large windows. Good for them they’re on the second floor and this part of the building doesn’t have a look-out on the festival. They’re basically safe from the unwanted, public eye.

 “So this is how we’re going down, huh,” Connor smirks.

“Apparently,” Hank grins. After some initial hesitation, the older man get rid of his dirtied shirt, leaving him only in a white tank top. Connor watches with delight and licks his lips.

 “That’s a pretty good look on you, Hank,” he comments. His teacher first gives his own a look, eyes resting on his belly for a moment before he looks at Connor.

“Oh shut your stupid mouth, pretty boy,” mister Anderson snorts. Connor smiles at that. Nothing’s better than to be called a ‘pretty boy’ by his favourite professor.

 “Sure, mister Anderson,” Connor cheekily grins before closing their distance. At first, his lips merely brush over Hank’s before the older man pulls him closer and crashes his lips against Connor’s perfectly smooth ones.

 “Now that’s a good way to shut you up,” Hank breathes in-between some needy kisses.

“I know another way to use my mouth,” Connor smugly replies. That makes Hank blush deeply. Red’s  spreading to his ears, arousal growing in the pit of his stomach. Did the student just imply-?

Connor already kneels down. Hank already braces himself and leans against his desk, hands clamping around it.

 The student fumbles a bit clumsily with the taller man’s zipper. He actually never thought he would go this far, now that he’s not graduated yet. Okay, they once went _all the way_ but that was back when they didn’t know each other. Drops of sweat form on Connor’s forehead and in his neck. The simple fact that they’re totally going to do this plus the extra heat of the sun makes this whole situation sweaty. But it adds to the excitement as well.

 “Now don’t rush it, Connor. W-we have plenty of time,” mister Anderson puffs as he looks down at his student.

 Connor gulps, gathers some courage and then replies in one breath: “But I want this so bad.”

This seems to come straight out some dirty porn. Hank hisses. This is going to be the death of him.

 

Finally Connor has managed to unzip Hank’s pants and take him out his boxers. The man feels warm in Connor’s hand.

Not slick enough, the student thinks so he licks his hand wet. The way he does it, is obviously to turn on the older man and Hank curses himself. He shouldn’t find this as erotic as it looked and- _oh god_ , now Connor’s stroking him. He quickly hardens and every now and then Connor teasingly traces a vein with his tongue.

 Soon mister Anderson’s hands are in the student’s hair.

Connor takes his darn time exploring the older man’s wonderful cock. This is, after all, the first time he can see the man like this: uncensored, unlike in that seedy darkness of the club.  His tongue flattens at the base and continues to drag over the entirety of the shaft. It sends multiple shivers through Hank’s body.

 He has to do everything to keep silent.

“Oh, f-fuck, Connor,” Hank curses before biting down on his own fist to muffle some moans. The student chuckles as he finally starts easing Hank’s cock into his eager mouth. It should be a crime for a young man like Connor to be _that_ good in oral.

 The fist around the student’s hair tightens but Connor doesn’t mind. He continues bobbing his head up and down, his lips making obscene sounds as spit and some precum seem to mix around the corners of his mouth.

 It leaves Hank groaning for more until he can’t hold it any longer. A bit rough he pulls Connor off his erection and gasps.

 “Whoa, g-gotta stop it there or this is over too soon.”

Connor looks up with those illegal puppy eyes while he also licks his lips. Hank then grins and gestures his partner to stand up again. Their following kiss is wet and mister Anderson’s sure he can taste himself for a brief sec. Connor leaves a few needy smooches in his teacher’s neck before the older man growls: “Get on the desk. Now.”

 

The student doesn’t have to be asked twice or he’s already there. Hank grabs Connor’s upper legs and starts to rub up and down. He takes that moment to drown in the sight.

Connor’s legs are spread just right. His arousal is obvious, causing a serious tent in his shorts. And when Hank’s eyes meet with Connor’s, both are blown by lust and want after weeks of unresolved tension. Mister Anderson just sighs at the wonderful sight in front of him. Ripe, for the taking. To do with as he pleases. And the best of it all, Connor wants it as much as Hank. As the older man stares the student down, keeping him pinned with merely his gaze, Hank’s hungry hands wander upward, cupping the younger man’s erection through his pants.

 It draws out a sharp hiss from Connor who then clutches onto Hank’s tank top.

“Like that, hm?”

“Y-yes,” Connor breathes heavily and bites his own lip. The red in his face deepens when Hank keeps rubbing him in all the good ways.

The older man leans in and whispers in his deepest voice: “I can make you feel even better.”

 “Oh yes, please, mister Anderson,” Connor’s basically drooling already. Hank already looks forward to the student’s reaction when they’re further into this mess.

 “Well then, let’s get rid of those constricting pants,” mister Anderson murmurs.

Connor’s pants now lay forgotten on the floor between them, his underwear dangles at his ankle. His teacher stands close to him and unashamed ogles the younger man’s cock.

Hank experimentally touches Connor with a rough hand and Connor whines in response. Quick stroking is all that the man gets because mister Anderson swiftly proceeds fondling Connor’s lower parts.

 Connor grunts when some fingers are pushing against his hole.

His professor notices the friction and before Connor knows it, mister Anderson’s fingers are pressed against his mouth.

 “ _Suck._ ”

The student closes his eyes in anticipation. He makes sure Hank’s fingers are wet enough. After all, he knows what comes next.

 

The preparation happens together with even more kisses and hickeys. Connor’s neck, however, has to be spared for after the graduation. Instead, Hank’s unbuttoned _his_ student’s shirt, leaving marks there.

When Connor’s nipples are proven to be quite sensitive, Hank keeps his mouth there. Sweet moans escape the student’s mouth but Hank has to shut him up before he gets too loud.

 The almost smothering kiss makes Connor see a few stars. He breaks the kiss when suddenly mister Anderson’s fingers are gone and he finally feels the older man inside him.

 The thrust was strong and slightly unexpected, making it actually easier for both.

Connor’s nails dig into his professor’s shoulders until the older man’s skin turns pale there. The young man blubbers some unintelligent words as he tries to get used to his professor’s cock inside him.

Hank eases him up by caressing Connor’s chest. The gentleness is a pleasant surprise to the younger man.

 “H-Hank, I’m ready,” Connor’s all looking flustered and desperate.

The older man nods in response before taking a hold of Connor’s legs before he starts moving. Strong slams of Hank’s hips turn Connor into a blabbering mess of ecstasy.

Mister Anderson huffs and groans and his student moans lewdly, slightly tightening around Hank’s  cock. At one point, Connor’s become too loud once more so Hank, without thinking too much gets rid of his belt and ties it around the student’s mouth.

 “You got a bit too loud, my love,” mister Anderson smugly explains with a grin.

Connor’s heart is beating faster than ever as he watches his professor giving him this dirty, starved look. Oh, and his teacher is really pounding into him now. _Fuck._ _Oh, fuck_ this is really happening. It gives Connor all kinds of pleasures from all kinds of sides of his body. It’s driving him crazy.

 Hank’s grunting. His hot breath washes over Connor’s neck.

The student tries to mewl he’s about to come but Hank can basically feel it by the way Connor’s tightening around him. Shortly after that, the younger man comes. He spills over his own stomach, making a total mess of himself. Hank manages to pull out just in time before he empties himself onto the student’s stomach. A total sticky mess it is.

 Quickly Hank removes the belt from Connor’s mouth, leaving Connor gasp for fresh air.

Exhausted, the back of Connor’s head hits the desk once more and rests there. Mister Anderson slowly steps back and starts cleaning himself. Once he’s done, he helps Connor.

 Connor’s hair is all ruffled, just like Hank’s. Both their bodies are covered in sweat.

When Connor’s back in all his clothes he sits down and sighs. He stares at the floor. He still has to recover from the intense pleasure he just received.  

 “Hey, Connor. You alright? Or… eh, did I roughen you up too much?” Hank asks genuinely concerned.

His student chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

 “It’s fine. But… Wow, that was really hot.” Connor’s all blush and shy now. A fun contrast to the lustful façade he had on just a few minutes ago.

 “I’m glad that’s off our chest now,” Hank states with a smirk and Connor silently agrees.

“I guess it’s better if we join the others again for that BBQ huh?”

 “Yes. We’ve been away long enough now,” Hank chuckles.

 

\--

 

“There they are!” North exclaims when she sees Connor pop up from the crowd. He’s followed by mister Anderson.

 “Welcome back,” Simon greets his friend and teacher.

“Where’ve you been?” Markus raises a questioning eyebrow but his question is obviously rhetoric. Connor rolls his eyes. “Getting some cake off the shirt. Didn’t work out in the end.”

 “It’s warm enough to go without shirt. Hope it doesn’t make you guys uncomfortable to see your teacher in this top only,” Hank laughs.

 “Fine with me, gramps,” North throws the older man a playful look. Mister Anderson shows his middle finger and North only winks in response.

“Glad to be back. I hope there’s still enough food on the grill?” Connor says.

Kara points out the stands with the BBQ. “You’re actually just in time. Food’s about to be served in fifteen minutes.”

 As everyone’s standing in queue North shuffles closer to Connor. The male student already braces himself for the awkward, inappropriate questions his friend is about to throw at him.

 “You have to tell me all about the juicy parts after this party’s over.”

“I will if you stop giving me those funny looks.”

 North pouts but agrees. Without warning she slaps her friend’s butt making Connor jump into the air. He yelps. Ouch. That hurt more than expected.

 “Looks like someone’s been a tad rough on you, huh,” North smiles amused. In the background mister Anderson is blushing awkwardly.

“Eh, I think I’ll see where my colleague Josh is,” he excuses himself before he uncomfortably shuffles away and disappears into the crowd.


End file.
